1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sports gloves for use in golf, and more particularly for an improved golf glove for ensuring proper hand and finger alignment on a golf club.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the most important features of a good sports swing is to ensure proper hand placement on the club so that solid contact can be made with the ball. This is particularly important in golf, where improper hand placement is a common error experienced by novice golfers. In many cases, golfers ranging from novice to professional have problems keeping proper hand and finger alignment throughout a golf swing. When the fingers move or become separated, the club can shift, resulting in a poor hit. Moreover, improper hand and finger alignment can greatly contribute to over-swinging the golf club which can result in injury to the player.
Many different devices have been proposed for assisting a golfer with proper hand alignment. For example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0015983 describes a golf glove having a strap for securing the hand to the club. U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,766 describes a glove having a single pocket for the middle, ring and little fingers to collectively grip a golf club.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide an improved golf glove for ensuring proper grip placement throughout a golf swing in order to overcome the problems described above.